Maze Runner: Finales alternativos de la trilogía
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Como no me gustó el final de La cura mortal, decidí escribir cómo me parece que debió haber terminado.
1. Capítulo 74

Vagando entre los documentos de mi computadora encontré los finales alternativos que escribí después de leer la trilogía de Maze Runner. Estaba muy enojada por el desenlace de la saga que, según mi opinión, fue una basura.

Paso a explicarles:

\- El primero es el que más me esperaba, que sigue inmediatamente después del final canon de La cura mortal.

\- El segundo acontece antes de la operación que le querían hacer a Thomas, donde se concreta. Un final no tan bueno, pero más realista.

Si hay algún error de coherencia, es porque intenté imitar la manera en que Dashner escribe, porque sí. Y como los escribí hace tiempo, paja de corregir. Y lástima que no me permite copiar el formato del libro.

Aclaro por las dudas, que adoro Maze Runner y todos los libros, de principio a fin... excepto ese último capítulo dónde mágicamente todos viven a salvo.

Si tienen ganas de adherir a mi opinión sobre el final o contradecirme, o si les hubiera gustado que terminara de otra manera, me gustaría me lo dejaran en los comentarios~

* * *

74

Brenda se quedó dormida contra su cuerpo. El silencio, la oscuridad y su calor no eran suficientes para entregarse al sueño. Estaba exhausto, pero sucedieron muchas cosas que aún no procesó. No quería pensar. Era muy fácil cuando se sentía vacío por dentro. Su cuerpo y mente todavía no registraron la tranquilidad del paraíso que hallaron en la naturaleza, todavía estaba en un estado de alerta que tardaría en irse. Era incapaz de relajarse.

Thomas rozó el césped con los dedos, deseando disfrutar de la victoria. Tal vez tomara algunos días acostumbrarse. La pregunta que venía evitando hace horas se deslizó por su cabeza: ¿Cómo era posible que existiera un lugar como este? Fue testigo del mundo real, de sus inestables cambios de clima. El calor extremo del Desierto, el frío helado de CRUEL y las repentinas tormentas mortales. El sitio en el que descansaba era como un sueño hecho realidad. Necesitaba que alguien lo pellizcara.

El cansancio lo fue consumiendo y no se resistió. Se adormeció, con la mente en blanco y el sueño nunca tardó tanto en atraparlo.

El incesante murmullo de distintas conversaciones lo despertó. Los Inmunes iban de un lado a otro transportando ramas, piedras y hojas que pudieran ser útiles en algún futuro. Otros todavía yacían dormidos en el suelo, desperdigados cerca de donde él estaba. Brenda era uno de esos otros, que respiraba con calma en sus brazos.

Thomas se sintió lleno de energía. Acomodó el cuerpo de Brenda, con cuidado de no perturbar su sueño. Una vez de pie, se desperezó. No recordaba la última vez que se había desperezado, y aunque aún no podía sacarse la sensación de extrañeza de la noche anterior, la serenidad de la mañana era contagiosa. Los Inmunes parecían tan llenos de esperanza que le daban ganas de sonreír de nuevo, pero no lo hizo.

Localizó a Minho arrastrando una rama tan grande que bien podía ser un pequeño árbol. Observó una especie de bosque a lo lejos, y comprendió qué era la sensación de extrañeza que sentía. Desconfianza. Seguía pareciendo un sueño, como un lejano recuerdo del que no era parte. Y al mismo tiempo, era agradable.

Se acercó a su amigo y tomó la rama por el extremo contrario para compartir el peso. Trabajar siempre hacía más sencillo no pensar.

– Buenos días –murmuró.

– Dile eso a tu cara, shank –respondió Minho.

Thomas se quedó callado hasta que soltaron la rama en un pilón, a unos metros de la cabaña quemada. Minho sonrió satisfecho, pero sin gracia. Le dio una palmada en la espalda y le señaló un grupo de Inmunes que regresaban del bosque. No cargaban ninguna rama.

– ¿Tienes hambre?

– Mucha –dijo y se tocó la panza como acto reflejo.

No comía nada desde los suministros que le ofrecieron los de CRUEL como última cena antes de la operación. Por más que tuviera el estómago revuelto, podría comerse cien latas de asquerosa comida si se le presentaba la oportunidad.

– Han encontrado frutas y verduras pasando el bosque. Shuck, nunca creí que volvería a ver una manzana en mi vida.

A pesar de que se acostumbró a reprimir todo atisbo de esperanza, esta vez se lo permitió. Manzanas. Su estómago gruñó cuando fantaseó con las frutas de una vida pasada, que podía recordar en forma y colores, pero no en sabor.

Thomas estuvo a punto de contestar con el primer comentario positivo en años, pero un sonido estruendoso lo dejó sin habla. Pudo ver el pánico en los ojos de Minho y de repente todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar. Retrocedió por puro instinto, por más que nada lo estuviera amenazando en forma directa. Los Inmunes se miraron entre sí con confusión mientras que los Habitantes compartieron su desesperante miedo.

Era la alarma que producía la llegada de la Caja. La alarma que anunciaba al novato. No era posible. El mundo de Thomas se desmoronó ante sus ojos. Todo empezó otra vez.

Cayó directo en la trampa de la ministra Ava Paige y no era más que otra miertera Prueba. Debían de estar en un complejo similar al Laberinto y quién sabe qué tendrían que pasar ahora. Qué situaciones al límite de la muerte debían superar para seguir sobreviviendo. Se odió profundamente por haber actuado con tanta ingenuidad, entregando toda su confianza a la mujer que manejaba CRUEL. Los condenó a todos. Fue la cosa más estúpida que nunca haya hecho.

Thomas no sabía en qué momento le fallaron las piernas, pero nada lo aterrorizaba más que aquel césped verde, que alguna vez fue promesa de un nuevo futuro y ahora era tan falso como su libertad.

La alarma continuo sonando. Oyó gritos y llanto, pero él ya no era parte de la escena. Ya no albergaba fuerzas para seguir sintiendo.

Alby, Chuck, Newt, Teresa. Thomas. Los cinco estaban muertos, pero sólo el último respiraba. No importaba cuantas veces intentara escapar de CRUEL, era un círculo vicioso. Siempre regresaría al principio. Al fin y al cabo, los Habitantes no era más que propiedad de Catástrofe y Ruina Universal: Experimento Letal.


	2. Capítulo 62 Epílogo

62

Durante un tiempo prolongado, no vio más que oscuridad. En el vacío de sus pensamientos había una grieta muy fina, pero lo suficientemente amplia como para estar consciente de la existencia de ese vacío.

Fue efímero. La consciencia desapareció de repente, sin dolor. No hubo más que oscuridad.

Epílogo

CRUEL, Memorándum final, Fecha 232.7.15, Hora 13.45 p.m.

Para: Mis Colegas

De: Ministra Ava Paige

RE: Un nuevo comienzo

Como podrán ver, hemos triunfado.

Los resultados han sido fruto de un gran sacrificio y nunca olvidaremos ni uno sólo de los reclutas que se sometieron a las Pruebas para que podamos analizar los Paradigmas que nos llevaron al plano, a la cura. Queda pendiente retribuir el mérito que los profesionales y cada uno de los reclutas se merecen, y por supuesto, al Candidato Final, cuyo sacrificio ha hecho posible la salvación de la civilización. Pero ese es un tema que debemos posponer.

El objetivo de CRUEL siempre fue preservar la raza humana. Lo que aquí hemos logrado pasará a la historia. Es muy tarde para mayoría, pero un porcentaje del 3% de la población actual ya está en tratamiento para erradicar completamente a la Llamarada. Se estima que otro 2% podría recibir el tratamiento de forma satisfactoria, pero gran parte posee la enfermedad muy avanzada y no se sabe cómo reaccionarán a los medicamentos. Se abrirá una investigación aparte para este caso.

Pese a que no podemos ayudar a quienes están más allá del Final, podremos salir adelante. Tenemos la plena colaboración de los inmunes y de los pacientes.

Podemos afirmar que nos hemos redimido por completo por los males que aquellos que nos precedieron le han causado a la Humanidad. Aunque soy plenamente consciente de que se trató de un acto desesperado después de las llamaradas solares, haber liberado el virus de la Llamarada como método para controlar la población fue un crimen repugnante e irreversible.

Con gran orgullo y felicidad, me complace anunciar que pronto estaremos fuera del peligro de la extinción. Les doy las gracias y los felicito por su trabajo y disposición todo este tiempo. Lo más importante es que ha dado resultado.

Hemos triunfado. Siempre lo afirmamos: CRUEL es bueno.

CRUEL es bueno.


End file.
